


It's always been you

by CocotteJenn



Series: Kallian Tabris (aka the Elves in Luuuv worldstate) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) Alistair is not jealous. He would just really like to know who the mysterious person his warden friend is interested in is.





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @uchidachi: "It's always been you" for Alistair/Warden.

She had been flirting with Zevran. Or perhaps, he had been the one flirting with her, but she certainly seemed to be responsive to his advances. Alistair didn’t like that one bit. He wasn’t jealous, just worried she might get hurt. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. **  
**

“Is there something between you and Zevran?” he asked one morning as the two of them were carrying water back to camp.

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been spending a lot of time together, and-” A burst of laughter from his companion interrupted him in his tracks. “What?”

“Oh, Alistair.” She was laughing so hard tears were starting to form in her eyes. “Zev is nice, but we’re just friends.” That was a relief. Not that he didn’t want her to be happy with whomever she chose, but the man did try to kill them once. “Besides,” she continued, “I’m interested in someone else.”

“Oh?” He couldn’t hide the curiosity in his voice as he started going through the list of people they had met so far, trying to figure out who this mysterious someone could be. Teagan, maybe.

“Someone beautiful, sweet, and compassionate,” she revealed with a coy smile.

“It’s Leliana isn’t it?” he teased her. It  _had_  to be Leliana. She was beautiful, sweet, and compassionate, and a lot of other things that made her wonderful. Not as much as the woman standing in front of him, but he could understand the appeal.

Her smile faded. “And completely oblivious apparently.” She rolled her eyes in frustration. “Maker’s stinking breath! It’s you, silly!” Her face softened at the look of utter surprise on his features. “It’s always been you.”

That was not the answer he had expected. He had never imagined she could feel this way about him. Hoped, maybe, but he had always thought he would never be more than a friend to her. For the first time in his life, Alistair found himself at a loss for words. This incredible woman opened up her heart to him, and he was struck dumb. She liked him, and he liked her. It shouldn’t be that difficult. Yet, here he was, staring at her, his mouth agape, unable to make a sound.

The increasingly uncomfortable silence turned her face pink. “It’s almost time to leave. We should head back to camp,” she mumbled before walking away from him in rapid strides.

Her declaration stayed on his mind all day long, often distracting him from his other duties. He even went so far as to ask Leliana and Wynne for counsel, inadvertently questioning both of their femininities in the process like an idiot.  _Be yourself_ , Leliana said.  _Wait for the right moment_ , Wynne suggested.

They didn’t talk again until they made camp for the night. Alistair was nurturing the little rose he’d picked up in Lothering when she finally found the nerve to walk up to him. This time, however, he knew exactly what to do.


End file.
